officialmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Note: Due to timeloops a completely accurate timeline would be almost completely impossible to create. This timeline also only records event that happen in the Earth and Mushroom Kingdom universes, unless the event is directly relevant to Mario. The Old Days Land of the Giants (Super Mario Bros. 3, world 4) World 4 of Super Mario Bros. 3 takes place in one of the earliest timelines. This time Mario timeloops back to prehistoric Mushroom Kingdom, which is proven by the giant Goombas and Koopas. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Last Dragonborn goes from a zero to hero and defeats the menacing dragon Alduin. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim 2 The Last Dragonborn travels to India and fights a new enemy, the Lord Khon. After defeating the dark Lord, the Last Dragonborn seals his ancient knowledge away in the Raj Mahal, and marries an Indian woman. Age of Empires 2: The Age of Kings The Three Kings work together to fight the evil Chinese. They pick up some mysterious relics on the battlefield that will be important later. The Golden Age of Piracy Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Jack Sparrow and his pirate crew get back his legendary ship, the Black Pearl. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Davy Jones and Big Bertha come to collect the debt owed to them by Jack Sparrow. Big Bertha kills Captain Jack, sending him to the infinity timeloop. The Brooklyn Way Mario's Bombs Away Grandpa Mario fights timelooping Koopas in Vietnam. Donkey Kong The Donkey Kong timeloops to Earth and kidnaps Grandma Mario. Grandpa stops him and captures him. Donkey Kong Jr. Cranky Kong negotiates freedom of the Donkey Kong with Grandpa Mario. Wrecking Crew Uncle Tony and Papa Mario fight baddies while working for the wrecking crew. Unable to defeat them themselves, Grandpa Mario saves them, resulting in him becoming permanently crippled. Duck Hunt Uncle Tony goes and shoots some ducks. Gone Fishin' Uncle Tony and Darnell travel to the Everglades to catch some fish. They don't expect notorious fish criminal Dekker Massey to cause some trouble. Mario's Early Years! Series Mario and Luigi learns a lot as a littler kid, eventually growing up to be a bigger kid. Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi discover the timeloop to the Mushroom Kingdom, disappearing from Earth for years. The King of Queens Doug Heffernan lives in Queens and works at the Mario Brothers Plumbing on Brooklyn. He is a good friend of Grandpa Mario and has a lot of fun adventures involving his father-in-law Wario. Pre-war Mushroom Kingdom Mario Party 2 Mario and Luigi timeloop to the Mushroom Kingdom and a Mario Party is thrown in their honor. Here they meet Princess Toadstool, Wario, the current Donkey Kong and Bowser Koopa. They become great friends with them all. Mario Kart 64 Important people in the Mushroom Kingdom have a race just for fun. In the canonical ending, Wario wins the race, but it is revealed he used cheat codes and therefore a rematch is called. Having so many important people in one place at one time causes many timeloops to open unintentionally. Mario Kart: Double Dash! The rematch is under slightly different rules, and has more contestants. In the canonical ending, Mario and Luigi just barely beat Bowser Koopa and Bowser Koopa Jr. This makes Bowser Koopa extremely angry, and gives him an excuse to do something he wished to do for a long time... Mario's First Big Adventure Super Mario Bros. Bowser declares himself King Koopa and betrays his old friends. He kidnaps Princess Toadstool and the Mushroom Kingdom Revolution begins. Mario and Luigi defeat King Koopa eight times, rescuing Toad and the Princess, and restoring order to the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Mario Bros. 2 Before attacking again, King Koopa learns how to manipulate timeloops, allowing him to change the world and make things trickier for Mario and Luigi! He kidnaps the Princess again, and the brothers have to defeat him once again. Peace is restored, and Mario and Luigi become great heroes to the people of Mushroom Kingdom. Tradegy In The Mushroom Kingdom Mario Is Missing! A new foe, Morton Koopa captures our hero! It's time for Luigi to save the day! This adventure takes Luigi back to earth on an epic journey to save his brother. He also learns a little bit too! After Luigi defeats Morton, he plots ultimate revenge on the Mario Bros. with his King Koopa. Mario's Second Big Adventure Super Mario Bros. 3 King Koopa is back, and this time with many more allies! Mario, Luigi and Toad go on a quest to rescue Peach and save Mushroom Kingdom from new enemies, like Wendy O. Koopa and the Buster Beetles! Afterwords, Mario receives an invitation to a strange new world... named after him. Learning Time! Mario Calculator, Mario Paint Composer, Mario Teaches Typing Mario wasn't sure what to expect in Super Mario World, so he did lots of studying and helped his friends too to make sure their wits were sharp for whatever danger they faced. Mario's Great Adventure The Real Super Mario World Mario and friends travel to Super Mario World to defeat King Koopa. It was a long and hard journey, and Mario and friends had to fight a lot of Boom Booms! Worse yet, it turns out that the King Koopa was actually just a faker! Mario is rewarded a castle and the title of the protector of the realms as a reward for completing this quest. The Garlic Age of Piracy Super Mario Land A weird guy named Tatanga kidnaps Orange Gold Peach, and Mario travels back to Earth to save her. Super Mario Land 2: The 9 Pieces of Eight It's revealed that Tatanga was merely a goon in Wario's gang, and did Wario's bidding while he took over Mario's new castle. Mario has to explore the Caribbean and follow in the footsteps of his ancestor Gibbs to win his castle back. Wario Land After his defeat at the hands of Mario, Wario travels to Tortuga to find a legendary treasure. However Captain Syrup and her pirate crew want the treasure too. Wario assembles his own pirate crew and claims the treasure for himself. He finds a Genie in a bottle which gives him his own pirate fortress in the canon ending. Wario Land 2 Wario's pirate fortress is sacked by Captain Syrup and all of his treasure is stolen. Left with nothing Wario plots his revenge and eventually defeats the bilge rat of a captain. Wario Land 3 The First Timeloop Crisis Red and White Shortly before the timeloop crisis begins, the Drug Busters face off against the Big Cheese at a Canadian school. Wario World Wario and King Koopa take advantage of Mario being away, and attempt to summon the Master of Timeloops. Although they fail to summon the Master, more timeloops than ever are opened. Worlds start merging and some history rewrites itself. Super A-Word Kart Wario organizes a new race, as he remembered the first Mario Kart caused a lot timeloops. This time, the race consists almost entirely of timeloopers! This race caused so many problems, there was essentially no concept of a universe at this point. The Minions Movie Due to the timeloop crisis, the Minions retroactively exist in the Mario universe. Super Mario 64 Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, but Peach's Castle has been warped and twisted by King Koopa! Mario gets help from Koopa the Quick and severely damages King Koopa's powers, rescuing the Princess in the process, but King Koopa escapes to an unknown place in time. Mario's Time Machine Professor E. Gadd helps Mario solve the timeloop crisis, creating a time machine that allows some loops to be closed. After defeating King Koopa, Mario stops more from being opened. But the universe is forever changed. Mall Cop The origin story of the legendary Paul Blart, who gets job at a local mall in an attempt to be a real hero. Everything starts going well until some meanies show and are up to no good. The Super Mario Era Super Mario Sunshine Mario, Princess Toadstool, and Toadsworth embark on a diplomatic mission to Isle Delfino. However, King Koopa and Jr. might have some other plans for them! New Super Luigi U Luigi wins some free real estate, so he goes on an adventure to get to his new house! Luigi's Mansion Luigi finally finds his new home, but he's in for a scary suprise. Luckily, Professor E. Gadd helps Luigi fight the spooks! New Super Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi team up once again, this time fighting again some tough enemies, Bowser Jr. and King Koopa! They win, but they have to fight Skeleton King Koopa! New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario and Luigi team up once again, this time fighting again some tough enemies, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and King Koopa! They win, but they have to fight big King Koopa! Super Mario 3D World King Koopa kidnaps the Minions and puts them in jars! Mario and friends travel across a new part of the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue their minion friends. The Second Timeloop Crisis Mario Kart ∞ Wario and King Koopa organize a new round of Mario Kart, this time causing the greatest timeloop crisis the world has ever seen. Donkey Kong Jr. Math Taking advantage of the timeloops, a new Donkey Kong is sent back to the past to retroactively teach the Cranky Kong the power of math, allowing the Kongs to become more intelligent. Pixels Yet another new Donkey Kong timeloops himself into an alternate universe and captures some of it's strongest warriors, including Raj. It's up to the Arcaders to save the day. Virus The new president, William Cooper, enlists an all star team to solve the timeloop crisis on Earth. Grandpa Mario's Big Adventure Will be updated when the game comes out. Super Mario Odyssey Will be updated when the game comes out.